The UCLA Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture Core Laboratory provides core virology services for basic and clinical AIDS research at UCLA and serves as a user resource for studies of HIV pathogenesis and associated immune dysfunction. The Core acts as a resource for virology and tissue culture, as a focal point for development and application of novel technologies in HIV virologic diagnostic assessment, and as a bridge between clinical and basic studies conducted by UCLA investigators. The Core also provides training for new investigators in HIV biosafety level 3 (BSL3) procedures. By making the Virology/BSL3 Tissue Core facility readily available to all investigators at UCLA who are studying any aspect of HIV infection, we have fostered interactions between investigators in several departments in the UCLA School of Medicine, as well as scientists in the UCLA Schools of Dentistry and Public Health. The Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture Core has been used by 17 different UCLA investigators who are pursuing projects involving interactions between clinical and basic science research, as well as investigator in different basic science disciplines.